In general, the fluid product reservoir comprises a base which serves as a support surface allowing the distributor to stand up in a stable manner. At the extremity opposite to the base, the reservoir forms a neck which defines an opening towards the interior of the reservoir. The distribution means, for example a pump or a valve, are mounted in the neck. In order to activate the distribution means, there is generally a push-button to be acted on for example by a finger in order to activate the distribution means so as to extract some of the fluid product in the reservoir. The fluid product thus taken is distributed through a distribution outlet which can, for example, be in the form of a spray. The general configuration of such a distributor according to prior art is therefore relatively simple, that is to say a reservoir constituting the lower part of the distributor, distribution means mounted on this reservoir and a push button located at the upper extremity of the distribution means. Evidently other forms of distributors exist in which the reservoir is located in the upper part of the distributor and the pump is located beneath the reservoir. This is the case, for example, in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,096. In all cases, the activating button is located close to the distribution means and the distribution outlet.